


True friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable

by nothingisreal



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: Maxi survived over an hour of that hell. Until he could be reasonably sure everyone was either too drunk or too high on the victory to care (possibly both). That’s when he finally allowed himself to leave.





	True friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, no beta - the usual.  
> The title is a quote from David Tyson Gentry.

Maxi stopped himself from feeling upset. He stopped himself from throwing his helmet across the room like he wanted to and saying ‘fuck it all!”. And he stopped the tears welling up in his eyes from spilling onto his cheeks. He was calm. He had the post-race routine down to a T. He did everything like every other weekend when he didn’t manage to get on the podium. He just felt numb. And then the next day they gave him the trophy for third place in the championship and somehow it was worse than no trophy at all. But he was a team player. Prema came first and he could be happy. He could smile for the photos and pretend his heart hadn’t broken into a million pieces.

There was a party. There was champagne. Lots and lots of champagne. And vodka and beer and god only knows what else. Juri was there too. He was still part of the team, everybody wanted him there.  Someone turned on the music and then the champagne was everywhere, sprayed all over the floor and the walls and the people and whatever else was there. Maxi survived over an hour of that hell. Until he could be reasonably sure everyone was either too drunk or too high on the victory to care (possibly both). That’s when he finally allowed himself to leave.

Hockenheim wasn’t Norisring, obviously. It felt weirdly foreign despite being in Germany. Or maybe that was just his emotions getting the better of him - the difference between winning a first race and losing a championship. Still, he knew it well enough. He knew where to go, so that he could be alone, without anyone bothering him. He didn’t want to go up to his room yet. Instead he made his way to the back of the hotel and slowly let himself slide down the wall until he was squatting with his head in his hands.

Which was where Mick found him about an hour later. And of course, Maxi should’ve suspected that, was surprised at himself that he hadn’t. Mick didn’t say anything, just slid onto the ground next to where Maxi was sitting.

“I feel like I should say something but I don’t know what.” Mick said and Maxi made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

He hadn’t noticed the bottle in Mick’s hand until he heard the distinct sound of champagne being opened. When he looked at him, Mick had an “ah-ha” smile on his face as he let some of the champagne spill on the ground before he wrapped his lips around the top of the bottle and took two big gulps.

“Champagne? What are we celebrating?” Maxi asked and Mick grinned at him.

“We’re not. We’re getting drunk.” He explained with the familiar glint in his eyes as he handed the bottle to Maxi.

“I didn’t know kids were allowed to drink.”

“They’re not. But I won’t tell anyone you did.” Mick retorted with a wink and Maxi laughed, genuinely, in what felt like ages. He took the bottle and drank quickly, feeling the bubbles in his nose as well as his stomach.

They sat in comfortable silence like they often did and then suddenly the bottle was almost empty and Maxi’s head was spinning a bit and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or to laugh. Mick seemed to sense the sudden shift in his mood as he leaned closer until their shoulders were pressed together.

“It’s okay to be upset, you know?” Mick asked gently after a moment as he took the bottle from Maxi, his eyes fixed on Maxi’s face.

“I…” Maxi shrugged, at a loss for words. Mick shot him a quick smile before downing the rest of the champagne.

Maxi closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He felt Mick shift next to him, moving away and taking the warmth with him and then there were lips on his, conveniently muffling the surprised noise he made. Mick’s hands were on his shoulders, and Maxi let his fingers rest on Mick’s upper thigh, the other squeezing his hip. Mick swiped his tongue over Maxi’s lip and made an appreciative sound when Maxi pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. They broke away, slightly breathless, Mick resting his forehead against Maxi’s.

It was silent for a moment as the realisation of what had just happened slowly began to sink in. Maxi wrapped his arms around Mick’s waist, pulling him to his chest, and rested his face in the crook of Mick’s neck. It was uncomfortable, the hard wall pressing against Maxi’s spine painfully but the feeling of Mick in his arms, solid and warm and grounding, was too good to give up.

He pressed his lips against Mick’s jaw and chuckled. “Shit, Schumacher. You really are something else.” He rearranged them so that Mick could place his head on Maxi’s chest and straighten out his legs until he was no longer kneeling uncomfortably.

Mick kind of shrugged, as much as he could in that position, with Maxi’s arms wrapped around him tightly. “Thanks, I guess?”

“But as much as I love you, I’m fairly sure that kiss was an example of what incest feels like.”

He grinned when he felt Mick shake against him in a very unsuccessful attempt of suppressing his laughter.

"I don't know. I thought it felt rather nice."

"It did." Admitted Maxi. "But also very wrong."

“Whatever, it’s made you smile.”

“How do you know?” Maxi asked, partly for the sake of argument but mostly genuinely curious.

“I can hear it in your voice.” Mick replied easily and Maxi just _had to_ hide his face in Mick’s hair. “And let me tell you, I’d happily do more indecent things to you if it made you laugh.”

Maxi threw his head back, laughing loudly. His chest felt tight and his heart was beating faster and he kind of wanted to cry because of how much he loved Mick in that moment.

Mick raised his head off Maxi’s chest so that he could look at him. He waited until Maxi had calmed down before speaking up again. “Mind you, some of them could also get us both arrested, so I’d rather not.”

“Only because of that?” Maxi asked with what he was sure was a dopey grin, his thumb stroking Mick’s hip.

Mick just shrugged with a small laugh, his cheeks slightly pink from champagne and the cold.

They were outside, where anybody could see them. But neither one of them could bring himself to care. Not when they were drinking, nor later when they were making out, nor now when they were… well, snuggling… there really was no better way of putting it.

“We should go upstairs.” Mick said after a moment.

Maxi hummed in agreement but didn’t move.

Mick sighed theatrically. “Typical.” He pushed himself into a sitting position and then stood up, prompting Maxi to make an unhappy noise.

“Hey!”

“Come on.” Mick extended a hand towards him to help him up to his feet. “We’re going to your room.”

“So you do want to do those indecent things to me after all. I knew it.” Maxi said with a teasing smirk which earned him a punch in the arm.

Mick’s fingers wrapped around his wrist as he practically dragged Maxi towards the hotel. “We’re watching a movie. Not that kind of movie, you pervert.” He added when Maxi started chuckling. “And we’re getting pizza. _And_ you’re letting me cuddle up to you.”

Maxi bit his lip. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Mick smiled at him softly over his shoulder and only then did Maxi realise he’d been able to breathe easily again for the past thirty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly me projecting all my disappointment on to them. Because I'm not over Maxi not winning this championship yet.  
> And it was high time someone wrote a Mick/Maxi fanfic.


End file.
